


[OC] Hinata x Yui 2

by AizayaYui0718



Series: [OC] Aizaya's Collection [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Butt Slapping, F/F, Fanfiction, Manga & Anime, Rape, stuckhentai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AizayaYui0718/pseuds/AizayaYui0718
Summary: While being over at Yui's place, Hinata got stuck in the laundry chute trying to grab something! Yui, being as horny as ever, stumbled upon the damsel in distress, only to find herself not being able to control her horniness!
Relationships: Lesbian - Relationship, Yuri - Relationship
Series: [OC] Aizaya's Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123541
Kudos: 1





	[OC] Hinata x Yui 2

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if this seems a bit short! I have been flooded with a boatload of assignments on my end! I hope this ends [ ± _ ± ]
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the short~ ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

* * *

  
It was sunny in the afternoon and birds chirped. The petals of pink leaves fell along the wind from the Cherry trees and the sounds of water trickled in the distance. Both Hinata and Yui were walking back from school to Yui’s place, since her parents went overseas for a business trip. They both held hands.

“Hina-chan,” Yui said.  
“Do you want to stay at my place?”  
“Is that okay?!” Hinata asked dashingly.  
“No worries! My parents won’t be back in a month. I can take care of you since we’re both dating!” Yui replied with a smile. She kissed Hinata on the cheek.  
“You are mine you know…”  
Hinata got flustered and kissed Yui back.  
Together, they both walked along the path passing people on the streets, and into a block that had houses. Upon finding Yui’s place straight away, she unlocked the door and both of them went inside. The weather from outside seeped into the house, cooling it down.  
“Ah, I think I should go grab my stuff from my place,” Hinata said, pondering about it.  
“Don’t worry about that!” Yui told her.  
“It’s okay if we share!”  
“Are you sure?”  
“It’s no problem!”  
“Okay!” 

Both of them took their shoes off and put them against the shoe rack that was to the right of the door. Yui closed the door and locked it. Hinata put on a pair of slippers.  
“Hina-chan, why don’t you go prepare and take a bath? I’ll have some tea and snacks out for you while I wait for my turn,” Yui said to her.  
“Arigatou~!” Hinata thanked Yui, hugging her.  
“You know where the spare clothes are, right?” Yui asked.  
Hinata nodded in response as she went upstairs to prepare a relaxing bath.  
Yui saw her off and then put on some slippers and then went her way into the kitchen to prepare some food and drinks. 

* * *

While Yui was downstairs preparing some food to wait for Hinata, Hinata turned on the faucet to the bath and let it fill up with warm water. Upon finding the spare clothes while waiting for the bath to fill up, she got undressed and put a towel over. The water was taking a while to fill since the bathtub was huge, so Hinata walked around the bathroom since it was quite big. The room was spacious and had 5 cabinets, drawers, and closets. There were two sets of sinks in different locations, a shower, and sauna. There was a cabinet like- chute near the bathtub where it was still running. Curiously, Hinata went to observe it.   
“korewanandeskua?” Hinata said opening it up, curiously. The door to the chute was around the size of a small dog door, not too small but able to fit through. Even more curious, she tossed her worn-out clothes into the chute and it fell to an unknown location.  
“Is this a laundry chute?” She said confused.  
Wanting to grab her worn clothes back, she unknowingly stretched her arms and managed to fit her upper half through the chute. Trying to get into the chute, she wiggled her way until she couldn’t move further  
“Huh?”  
Trying to move and escape, she couldn’t. Her big butt blocked the entrance, and her boobs made it hard to escape from.  
“No way!”  
“I’m stuck!”  
Hinata tried to wiggle more, but that only made her big butt get more stuck. She tried to push her upper half out, but her boobs wouldn’t allow it. The space she was in made her breathe frantically. She tried to yell for Yui, but it only sounded like a muffled scream. 

* * *

The clothes that Hinata sent down the chute traveled to the laundry room downstairs, and a **_thunk_** could be heard from the kitchen. It caught Yui’s attention. Going to the room, she opened the door and noticed a pile of clothes that Hinata sent down.  
“Oh, she found the chute!” Yui said surprisingly.  
“But what’s taking her so long?”  
Yui went upstairs to the bathroom and opened the door. She looked around for Hinata but couldn’t see her, but noticed that the water to the bathtub was overflowing. Yui quickly went to turn it off and felt a kick from the side.  
“Hinata?!” Yui said, shocked.  
“What are you doing?!”  
Hearing that Yui was right behind her, Hinata spoke.  
“I wanted to see what this was, but to my surprise, I got stuck!” Hinata responded.  
“Help me out!” 

“Okay!” Yui said, grabbing the towel that hung around Hinata.  
Trying to pull Hinata out, there was no luck. On the last pull, Yui accidentally yanked the towel that was wrapped around Hinata’s body. Hinata, feeling it come off, shrieked. But to Yui, when she saw her girlfriend’s naked body, she got horny and a sensation made her hard.  
“H-hey! M-make sure you actually help me get out!” Hinata said, embarrassed. There was no response from Yui. Yui looked flushed, red, and turned on, seeing her girlfriends’ naked ass and pussy.  
“O-ohakay~,” Yui said, breathing in and out. Yui placed her hands around Hinata’s thighs and pulled, but no luck happened. Hinata was breathing heavily, feeling the pressure from the walls around her.  
“Hurry up!” Hinata shouted. She moved her ass in front of Yui, but that made Yui lose her senses.  
“Ahh, I’m sorry! I can’t take this anymore!” Yui said, stripping.  
“What?! What do you mean?!” Hinata shrieked.  
In an instant, Yui went up to Hinata’s ass and inserted her dick into Hinata’s anus. Hinata screeched and moaned, feeling the sensation of Yui’s dick in her ass.  
“Wha-t are you doing?!” Hinata said out loud.  
“I’m going to move…,” Yui said.  
“Wait no~!” Hinata said but she was cut off as Yui thrusted back and forth, grinding her ass.  
“Stooopp!” Hinata said, trying not to moan. 

Yui moaned as she continued to thrust, and those thrusts turned faster. Hinata bit her lips, trying not to moan, but couldn’t. Hinata let out a moan from inside the chute, and that made Yui even more hornier and harder. Yui began to pound and grind. Hinata started to moan loudly. Yui, hitting a very deep spot, made Hinata have an orgasm. Hinata’s legs shook and trembled, as she arched her back, climaxed, and moaned.  
“I’m going to cum!” Yui said thrusting even harder.  
“Wait not inside-!~” Hinata said. But it was too late, Yui came in her ass, splurging white semen out and inside. Yui released her dick and rubbed on it. It was still hard. Hinata was still stuck.  
“This is a wonderful sight~” Yui said seducingly, panting for air.  
“I might keep you like this forever-”  
“Nooo!” Hinata said afraid.  
“Anything but that!” 

Yui sneered. 

“I...need...more…!” Yui said, putting her dick into Hinata’s pussy.  
“Wait, I’m not ready-” Hinata said, but instantly, felt Yui’s dick inside. Hinata felt violated. Hinata felt the pleasure of Yui’s dick in her pussy. Yui began to thrust, as Hinata tightened around Yui’s dick.  
“Oooh… so tight!” Yui said thrusting deep into Hinata’s womb. Hinata couldn’t speak. All she did was moan and moan as Yui forcibly pushed her deeper into the chute, getting her stuck while thrusting.  
“Yui...ah-....stop….! I’m going to get stuck!” Hinata said, trying not to sweat some tears. Hinata moaned even more as Yui violated her even more. Yui’s thrust began to be more rough and violent, hitting the pleasure spots that made Hinata moan, jizz, and cum. 

“You came already?” Yui said.  
“I haven’t even cummed yet!”  
“Nooo! Don’t cum in my pussy!” Hinata said sobbing.  
“But don’t you want my child?” Yui said, thrusting even more.  
To Hinata, the question made her break while moaning.  
“I do! I do, I do!” Hinata said, moaning loudly. 

“Okay!~” Yui said.   
Yui began to thrust her dick deeper into Hinata, hitting her womb. Her dick then pierced into Hinata’s womb and she began grinding. The grinding made Hinata moans’ sound more pleasantly.  
“I’ll cum!” Yui said.  
“Ahh yes! Gimme your semen!” Hinata said pleasingly. With a final thrust, Yui slammed and pounded with her might, cumming into Hinata’s womb. Yui grinded and more and more and cum came out and flushed out of Hinata’s pussy. Yui slid her dick out and Hinata had another orgasm.  
“I want to keep you like this forever-” Yui said, preparing for another around.  
“Noooo!” Hinata said sobbing, as she felt Yui violating her even more for another round.

* * *

This was the last round of Yui raping Hinata to the maximium. Yui’s thrust became aggressive while watching her girlfriend get stuck in a pleasing situation. With a force so strong, Yui’s thrust pushed Hinata into the chute completely, along with her legs, while her dick slid out. With Hinata realizing that she was getting stuck deeper, the sweat made her move all the way down into the end of the chute, downstairs and out into the laundry room. Only her top half managed to get out of the chute, but her ass was completely stuck in the chute. Hinata hung upside down. The chute’s pressure pushed down against Hinata’s ass. 

“YUIIII!” Hinata shouted for her, scared.  
Yui realizing what she had done, She quickly covered her body with a towel and went downstairs to the laundry room and saw that Hinata was hanging out, stuck upside down. Hinata was shown dangling upside down, with her boobs, hanging against her chin.  
“Please..e..help me! I can’t get out-!” Hinata was cut as Yui shoved her dick into her mouth. A blowjob. Hinata wasn’t pleased. Yui went and thrusted in and out in Hinata’s mouth. Grabbing her head, Yui began to thrust even more until she came inside Hinata’s mouth, forcing Hinata to swallow it. After that, Yui let go and panted for air, Hinata, too.

“N-now..help me!” Hinata said gasping for air.  
“Ehehe...Gomenne~” Yui said apologizing. 

After a while, Hinata managed to get free with Yui’s help. With Yui carrying her up to the bathroom, they both took a bath together, getting rid of the stench. Hinata couldn’t move after hours of Yui having sex with her.   
“Geez… don’t you ever do that again!” Hinata said gently, bonking Yui.  
“I’m all sore because I got stuck for nothing!”  
Yui hugged her gently and proceeded to kiss her on the lips.  
“I love you Hinata~” Yui told her.  
Hinata, hearing that, felt all soft and embarrassed.  
“ _B-baka, I love you too!_ ” Hinata said quietly. 

  
  
  



End file.
